Saddle supports are installed in pipeline construction to provide absorption of linear extensions of the pipeline due to temperature fluctuations of the transported fluid and the surrounding air, as well as due to pressure fluctuations of the transported fluid. Saddle supports provide for fixation of the pipeline while accounting for increased loads that appear in response to subsidence of neighboring movable supports.
The prior art discloses various types of saddle supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,142, assigned to Exxon Production Research Company, describes a support saddle structure that is formed by mutually-crossed vertical and horizontal supporting axes. A frame part that forms a foundation of the support is significantly strengthened via the supporting axes, which provides a more stable position in its place.
The structure of this support, according to authors, provides for its stability even during operation in seismic zones. The pipeline is embraced by a wide, assembled yoke and is supported by one vertically-oriented axial element that is tightly fixed in the frame of the foundation. However, subsidence or heaving of the ground under this support may cause deformation of the pile on which the axial element is fixed. This deformation may lead to breakage of the whole support.
The closest analog to the present disclosure is disclosed by RF patent No. 65167 titled “SADDLE SUPPORT” and includes joints fixed between two pairs of stands and a bed and yoke (that embrace the pipe).
The main drawback of this device is that the spool is fixed inside a bed of the internal shell by bolt joints. During operation of the pipeline, axes of bolts are extended under the load, resulting in loosening of nuts (as proved by cyclic tests of this unit with internal pressure and deflection moment). Thus, periodic tightening of bolt joints is required. The support structure does not include quick-detachable panels of a heat insulated support layer to tighten bolt joints if necessary.
The present disclosure is directed to a saddle support structure that prevents linear movement of the pipeline at the beginning and at the end of the compensation block in all directions.
The result of the support of the disclosure is structural stability and redistribution of a load from a pipeline to a pile foundation, as well as decreased risk of negative pile deformation.